Alquimia
by KitsukyR
Summary: EdoxWin, claro. Recuerdos, pensamientos y ciertas cuestiones. ¿Winry Rockbell realmente odia o ama esta ciencia extraña?


¡Hola! Otro drabble más. Me encantan, me vuelven loca, los amo y adoro a Winry también, y necesitaba escribir uno de éste tipo; ¡porque Winry es una chica fuerte y soporta mucho más de lo que Edward puede imaginarse! XD. Originalmente iba a ser el pensamiento de ambos sobre la Alquimia & la Mecánica (por Winry, claro está.) Pero al final sólo hice de la Alquimia, veré si en un futuro hago sobre Mecánica. (Creo que les compliqué mucho la vida diciendo eso y posiblemente no entendieron nada, pero no importa. XD) Les dejo un fuerte abrazo y beso enorme, espero de corazón que lo disfruten. Gracias por leer, y si dejan un review ¡MÁS GRACIAS AÚN! Jajaja. Los quiero!

* * *

**Alquimia**

Desde pequeño, Edward se encerraba horas y horas, leyendo libros sobre esa ciencia rara. A Winry no le gustaba eso, ya que tenía que esperar más tiempo para verlo y jugar con él. La pequeña rubia lo esperaba a un costado de la habitación, parada con su muñeca en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro. Los minutos pasaban, y los ojos de él no se despegaban ni un segundo de esas páginas. Así que luego, Winry se sentaba suponiendo que él estaría mucho tiempo, mientras comenzaba a jugar ella sola. El tiempo seguía pasando y cada vez con más lentitud para ella. Trataba de tranquilizarse en su mente, diciéndose que Ed ya terminaría. Pero no lo hacía. Más tarde, sus ojos celestes comenzaban a cansarse. Así que lentamente, se acostó en un sillón que se encontraba al lado suyo, mientras le preguntaba a su amigo ¿cuánto más iba a tardar? Y su amigo, no le respondía. No podía. Tenía que estar realmente concentrado para leer. Winry suspiró, y se acomodó un poco en el sitio donde estaba y esperó un poco más. Hasta que al final, ella se quedó dormida. Y se despertaba con la cara de Trisha, diciéndole que había oscurecido y que era mejor volver a su casa, porque su mamá se preocuparía. Así que Trisha la acompañaba, y Winry volvía con una cara de decepción en su rostro: Edward no había jugado con ella hoy. Y cuando no pudo jugar con él al día siguiente, ni al otro, ni al que le seguía… Winry se dio cuenta lo mucho que detestaba la alquimia. A veces pensaba que si eso no existiera, sería mucho mejor y obviamente, más divertido. Podría estar con su mejor amigo jugando como antes, y no aburrirse mientras lo observaba leyendo.

Y ahora, con sus diecisiete años; se reía al recordar esos viejos tiempos. Pero pensaba y aseguraba que todavía ella le tenía cierto rencor a la alquimia. No tiene sentido, ¿verdad? no es alguien, es algo. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía algo de lógica. Porque por la culpa de esa maldita alquimia, él y su hermano habían tratado de hacer algo que habían creído posible con esa ciencia. ¿Qué sentido tiene su existencia, si tiene la posibilidad de revivir muertos? Cada vez que ella lo pensaba, le agarraba un escalofrío por toda su espalda. Recordaba el día en el que una enorme armadura había aparecido a la puerta de su casa, sin saber ella que esa armadura era su amigo; pero lo que si sabía era que en sus brazos sostenía a un Edward sangriento, sin una pierna y un brazo. **Sufriendo.** Y ese momento, ella sintió que su corazón se le había detenido por unos segundos. También recordó que por mucho tiempo él no parecía una persona con vida, parecía como si alguien se hubiera llevado a Edward Elric. Sus ojos dorados llenos pasión en esos momentos estaban muertos, y nada de lo que hacía le provocaba algún disfrute. Parecía como si nada le gustaba. Tenía que moverse con muletas o con una silla de ruedas, y estaba mal, sufría, a causa de la alquimia.

Y un día, llegaron unos militares y le propusieron a Edward ser parte de ellos. Ella sintió miedo. Sintió terror de que la apartaran de él, de que se fuera otra vez; por culpa de lo mismo: _la maldita alquimia_. Trató de tranquilizarse a ella misma mentalmente, pensando que Edward no se iría. No la dejaría a ella sola. Y lamentablemente, así sería. Así que luego de eso, Edward le dijo a Pinako que quería su brazo y pierna de metal, pero que lo haría en **un solo año**. Pinako quiso explicarle que no podría, que sería algo muy doloroso pero no hubo forma, a él no le importó, y ella vio esa pasión en sus ojos dorados, aquella que Winry había pensado que Edward había perdido, se presentó como si nada. ¿Y porqué?

Y cuando ese día llegó, luego de un año; Edward no gritó cuando lo operaron

y le hacían la conexión de sus nervios con las partes de metal. Aquello a Winry la dejó paralizada. Pensó que era algo sorprendente, que con la edad que tenía sería algo normal escuchar sus gritos y sus llantos. Muchos hombres adultos lo hacían, ya que el dolor era algo insoportable. Y en él, en tan sólo un año… se había podido atragantar todo ese sufrimiento.

¿Cuánto dolor tenía guardado dentro de él? Pensó ella. Pero no tenía sentido siquiera de pensarlo, ya que jamás tendría una respuesta.

Y ahora, un día como hoy, volvía hacerse la misma cuestión de la cual daba vueltas en su mente, millones de veces. "Si la alquimia no hubiera existido, no hubieran pasado éstas desgracias".

Porque por su culpa, él y su hermano habían hecho algo horrible. Y por ello, tenían que pagar el error. Y por eso también, tenían que dejarla sola. Edward tenía que dejarla sola, mientras que ella lo único que quería era verlo. Cuando le recriminaba que nunca la llamaba, ni la visitaba por otra cosa que no fuera su brazo destruido, el alquimista le decía "No tenemos tiempo". Y ella se enfurecía todavía más. Pero cuando se detenía a pensarlo, era verdad: ellos no tenían tiempo para ir a visitarla, tenían que recuperar sus cuerpos.

Por esa maldita alquimia. Sentía que era todo su culpa, que tenía que echarle la culpa a alguien y en éste caso, a algo. Y era en ese instante, que los ojos de Winry se desviaban lentamente, hacia él, observándolo. Lo miraba desde la ventana de su habitación, él juntaba sus manos, y de la nada salía una luz brillante. Ella suspiraba y pensaba que aunque le tenía mucho rencor a la alquimia, al mismo tiempo le agradecía. Le daba gracias por el sólo hecho de existir en la vida de él. Aunque sentía que era algo que le había hecho la vida casi imposible a **su** Edward, también era lo que más felicidad le traía. Ella seguía observándolo, mientras podía mirar los ojos dorados de él, llenos de pasión. Llenos de adrenalina.

_Edward estaba sonriendo… _

Era algo automático de él sonreír gracias a un círculo, al ver esa luz brillante o al leer un libro de esa ciencia que a Winry le costaba tanto entender. Era casi algo automático de él sonreír así, algo inconciente que seguramente Edward no se percataba, no se daba cuenta de ello. A pesar de todo lo que le sucedió, de todo lo que sufrió y lo que AÚN sufre… él se ve feliz con ella, con la alquimia. Entonces, Winry entendió lo más simple del mundo.

No hay nada en el mundo que lo apasione más que la alquimia.

Entonces, ¿qué otra cosa puede ella pedir? Si eso a Edward lo hace feliz, Winry lo soportaría, lo entendería, lo aceptaría y sonreiría por ello. Porque ella lo único que pide para estar bien, es verlo sonreír.


End file.
